Cobra Gun Truck
"Let's do some bodywork!" :- Gun Truck Gunner Tactical Analysis *'Technical': The Cobra Gun Truck is exactly what it says on the tin, being a truck armed with a machine gun. Nothing more. While it has decent speed and is cheap to acquire, it is severely lacking in armour. *'Man the machine gun': The Gun Truck's machine gun can be used against both infantry and aircraft, even if isn't all that effective. Don't expect it to do much against tanks, though. *'Room in the back': The Gun Truck, being a truck, can also transport up to five men in the back, and disembark them quickly should the situation get dire. With its speed, it is useful for getting men across the battlefield quickly. *'Scavenged Surprise': Whenever they can get ahold of one, Gun Trucks will mount rocket launchers on their vehicles to supplement their machine guns, offering them a fighting chance against heavier vehicles. Background A Gun Truck is a type of improvised fighting vehicle, typically a civilian or military non-combat vehicle, modified to add an offensive capability. It is usually an open-back civilian pickup truck or four-wheel drive vehicle mounting a machine gun, light anti-aircraft gun, recoilless rifle or other weapons. Among irregular armies, often centred around the perceived strength and charisma of warlords, the prestige power of gun trucks are strong. It is a small truck with large tripod mounted machine guns mounted on the back. A warlord's power is measured by how many of these vehicles he has. In the tradition of militias in developing nations, the GLA used Cobra Gun Trucks, also referred to simply as gun trucks or Cobras, for transport and anti-infantry purposes. Resourceful GLA fighters would upgrade the Gun Truck's weaponry with parts scavenged from destroyed enemy vehicles. They are ridiculously cheap to acquire, and can transport up to five members of the rebellion in the flatbed. Unlike other transports however, the passengers must hold on for dear life as the Cobra batters its way across mountain trails and empty cities. The only benefit from hitching a ride on a Cobra is the fact that if the truck were to be disabled by an enemy combatant, then all of the passengers would be spared from serious injury. Most of the time the blast of the gas tank exploding is enough to propel the terrorists off the Cobra, away from danger. While valuable in combat, the Cobra also acts as a measure of power to gauge a GLA warlord by. Cobra's seem simple to maintain compared to fleets of tanks or aircraft, but in the regions the GLA operates in a Cobra can mean the difference between life and death, literally. As Saudi Arabia has few actual refineries, actual gasoline is also hard to find in sufficient quantities. While all GLA warlords have at least one Cobra, most can barely afford to keep five or six running. Higher on in power or influence the number of Cobra trucks grows, anywhere from seven to fifteen. Rare is the warlord who can afford more than twenty Cobra trucks fielded, and some even claim that the most powerful warlords have at least fifty at their beck and call. Just the Stats Category:Units